At parties or other types of events, attendees often bring chips and dip to be shared by the participants of the event. Oftentimes, chips are contained in one bowl having a lid, and the dip is contained in a separate bowl having a lid. When served to participants at the event, the lids are removed. Because the lids are removed from the bowls, the lids may become lost during the event.